Dark Blue:
by Doku-sama
Summary: a Neji Oneshot. enjoy people : I might make a sequal, but tell me what you think please :


Hey all!!! Uh. . . yeah I want to know if you want me to make a sequel to this one, but you would have to let me know, ok? THANKS!!!

"GET BACK TO WORK ANNA!!"

Neji, my training partner, called out to me.

"SHUT UP!! I'm TIRED and thirsty!!! Give me a break!!!"

"NO. If you want to get as good as me, you need allot of training. In fact, this is a light day of training compared to what I have to do to keep my skill-- in fact, THIS IS A WALK IN THE PARK TO ME!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!! You must have NO IDEA what a walk in the park is is then!!!"

"Oh really? SHOW ME."

"FINE! Meet me in the park next to the fountain at eight, and I'll teach you what it is!!"

.:Later:.

"Where is she?! She told me to meet here at eight!! ITS ALMOST NINE!!"

"HEY!! Neji!"

Neji turned around to see me with my hair up slightly, in a cute, but almost careless manner.

"Where have you been?! I thought I taught you to be on time!!"

"Relax! Jeeze!! You act like you have a stick up you ass!! LIGHTEN UP!!"

He stopped and stared at me, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"Now, lets get going, ok?"

"Uhh...o-ok..."

I took him through the hidden trails within the bounds of the beautiful park, showing him the things of the wonderful world he never bothered to notice. We stopped at the edge of a glistening lake.

"Ahhh...It's so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah...it is..." I hadnt noticed at the time, but he wasnt looking at the lake. He was looking...at me...

He snapped back from his dream when I said Its getting dark. "We should go soon..."

I began to walk back when I felt something hold me back by my wrist.

"Slow down...we still have time. Its not that late yet. Besides The night is a perfect shade of Dark Blue..."

My face had gained a noticeable amount of color as I turned around to his face with a slight smile and a micro liter of pink, looking back at me.

"A-are you sure? Dont we have to train tomorrow?"

"No, we can skip it. We deserve a day off, dont you think?"

"Oh...umm...o-ok if you say so..." The red color in my face increased in intensity fourty fold while he took me to a field in the middle of the park.

"Nice, isnt it?"

"Y-yeah...very..." I scanned the open plain. It seemed to stretch forever, like the flowing grass was an endless sea of green.

We sat down, eventually becoming comfortable enough to lay back all the way.

"Wow...I'm so happy I did stay."

A few seconds later, a single, bright, shooting star passed bye.

"Make a wish." Neji told me, with a tone that would drive ANYONE to love him.  
I closed my eyes, making my request. 'I wish...we could always be like this.under this sky...under a perfect shade of dark blue..."

"So what did you wish for?" he spoke in the same tone, and it drove me crazy. I felt something warm come over my stomach. Neji had rolled over so he was facing me, head resting on his arm, the other over me.

"Y-you know I can't tell! If I do, it wont come true..." I felt my face go cranberry red again as I tried to avoid telling my inner-most secret to the one I...adored

"I'll show you mine, if you tell me yours."

"How can you show a wish?"

"Close your eyes and you'll know" I though about what he requested of me, and did just that. I closed my eyes, not expecting what came next. I felt something move, and cover my closed eyes. 

What...somethings...warm? I wonder what it is...

I tried to see, but couldn't. I could feel someones breath, someones figure...coming...closer

"I love you...!" Neji whispered before going straight to show me his wish. He kissed me. I had never felt anything like it. I mean, I was kissed before, but nothing else was like this. It was warm. It was tender. But most of all, it was full of something I had craved for the longest time. It was honest...true...i felt pure love for...for me...

He pulled away, lifting his hand. I flushed a cranberry red, and he looked into my eyes, waiting for something...just...waiting...

"Whoa!" I pounced on him, making him fall backwards onto the lush green.

"I LOVE YOU TOO NEJI HYUGA!" I squeaked happily while his face flushed with a deeper color than mine.

"S-so...what was your wish?"

"Never mind that stupid thing...you gave me more than I asked for."

For the rest of the night, we just stayed there, in each others welcoming arms. The best part by far, was that we were together, just us.

Under that perfect shade of dark blue.


End file.
